


Two-Hour Service

by Chichirinoda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell asks Sebastian for a Very Very Important Favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Hour Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "Service".

"Sebas-cha~n!"

The lilting, grating voice was bad enough, but it was the rather humiliating nickname that made Sebastian's eyes narrow as he turned to look. Of course the identity of the person who called him was never in doubt, and he was unsurprised to see the flash of sunlight on crimson hair and jewelled glasses as Grell danced - _danced_ \- down the street towards him.

"Grell, I'm surprised to see you here," Sebastian replied, firming his grip on the bag of groceries in his arms and already planning his escape. His Master wouldn't be expecting him home for at least another few minutes, so he couldn't in conscience simply leave without at least finding out what Grell wanted.

Of course there was always the happy possibility that the Phantomhive estate might be overrun by diabolical monsters - or better yet, an invading army - and Ciel would summon him home to deal with the problem.

Unless that happened, however, he was rather stuck for at least sixty seconds or so.

Grell landed next to him, and his manner changed abruptly from delight to overwhelming dismay. The Shinigami curled his fingers around Sebastian's sleeve and he looked beseechingly up at the slightly taller demon, his eyes filling with tears. "Sebas-chan, I need your help. Please! I beg you. It's extremely urgent and vital to my survival."

Sebastian's lip curled slightly and he caught Grell's hand, disengaging it from his sleeve and smoothing out an invisible wrinkle he'd caused. "Unfortunately I have duties to attend to," he said, letting the relish he felt at refusing show in a tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth. "My Master expects me home shortly, and I don't have time to go gallivanting off to assist you."

He expected more tears. It would have been quite pleasant for the bloodthirsty Shinigami to throw himself at his feet and beg, for example. But to Sebastian's surprise, Grell merely drew back a step and pushed his glasses up his nose a little, then clasped his hands together in an attitude of supplication.

"Yes, yes of course you have duties, and as such a perfect butler you would attend those duties without fail! You see? That is the sort of wisdom and guidance that I need to complete my task. _Please_ , Sebas-chan... if we can only meet when it's convenient for you, I'd be forever grateful!"

Sebastian eyed the man sidelong, intrigued despite himself. "Task? What task?"

Grell sighed piteously. "I screwed up again. It was only a teeny, tiny, itty-bitty little screwup! But William said I had to be punished." He looked up at Sebastian helplessly. "I have to serve someone, and do it perfectly, or my punishment will never end. And they're very mean to me and think I'm a terrible, terrible butler. Please, will you tutor me, just a little? Even an hour or two under _your_ wing would help immensely!"

Considering how poorly Grell had shown himself in the past, Sebastian doubted an hour or two under _anyone's_ tutelage, even his own, would be enough to make Grell into an adequate butler, let alone a great one. It seemed hopeless to him.

But never let it be said that Sebastian had doubt in his own abilities. Besides, this might be fun.

"Very well," he said, but raised a white-gloved hand to forestall Grell's squeal of delight. "Young Master Phantomhive will go to sleep at 9:00 precisely. I will then have some chores to complete and will be occupied. Meet me at the front doors of the mansion at exactly midnight, and I will give you one--"

"Two? Two hours? I would love two hours!"

"...two hours of my time," Sebastian relented with a sigh.

"You're the best!" Grell beamed and whirled around in a flapping of red coat. In moments, he had vanished.

Sebastian pulled out his watch and glanced at it. Two minutes to get home, and he was five miles away.

He could do it if he ran.

~ ~ ~

Shockingly, when Sebastian stepped outside two minutes early in order to watch Grell arrive, he was already there. The Shinigami was dressed in a suit - an actual suit - though his hair was still red and wild and his glasses glinted in the moonlight.

Interesting.

"D-do I look okay?" Grell asked, oddly nervously, fiddling with the high neckline of his collar.

Sebastian looked him over, then stepped forward and tugged Grell's finger out of the neckline, and straightened it. "Acceptable," he pronounced it. "Very good, in fact."

Grell beamed, a mouth full of shark's teeth and sparkling crimson eyes. "So what will I be doing?" he gushed. "Scrubbing the floors? Dusting the knick-knacks?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian said. "I will not be allowing you into the Phantomhive house without the Young Master's knowledge. Besides, all of the chores are already completed." He smirked. "You will follow me."

And he turned and strode off across the manicured lawn, forcing Grell to hurry after him with a yelp of surprise.

He led Grell to the back of the house and deep into the less tame grounds further from the house. Of course the Phantomhive estate was massive, far too big for even Sebastian to tend and keep perfectly manicured with so little assistance, and Ciel liked to keep the deep forest a little wild anyway.

After a short walk down a thin track through the trees, they reached a small cottage at the edge of a brook, a picturesque little retreat that hadn't been used in about a decade. Sebastian had taken a few moments out of his duties today to clean up the place, in anticipation of entertaining his irritating guest as far from the house as possible.

To his surprise, Grell darted forward before Sebastian could reach the door. He opened the door and bowed Sebastian into the cottage.

Sebastian resisted the urge to pat Grell on the back of the head like a dog as he swept past, his lips curving with bemusement. Well, it seemed Grell was already on the right wavelength for what Sebastian planned.

The cottage was only a single room, just meant as a retreat for a few days at most, but there was a bed, a couple of chairs and a writing desk that overlooked the nearby stream. Freshly-chopped firewood was stacked by the hearth, and supplies had been stocked in the cupboard, so it was an acceptable place to stay for the evening.

"The best way to learn is by experience," Sebastian said, taking a seat by the hearth in a slightly peeling leather armchair. "It's chilly in here, so build a fire, and then make me some tea."

"Yes sir!" Grell said with excessive enthusiasm, and immediately fell to work. Sebastian supervised as Grell stacked the wood, offering suggestions on how to place it properly and how the kindling should be arranged.

In Sebastian's experience, Grell's main failing as a butler was his foolish distractibility, but tonight he was oddly - and somewhat frighteningly - focused. Before long not only was the fire crackling merrily and casting a warm glow over the room, but the kettle had been swung into place and water from the stream was heating for Sebastian's tea.

"Have you been practicing?" Sebastian asked wryly as Grell straightened from putting the kettle on, scrubbing unhappily at the marks that had been left on his leather gloves by the manual labour.

Grell glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, looking more surprised than anything else. "No, Sebas-chan, does it seem like I have been?" Hope filled the crimson eyes as he moved swiftly over to Sebastian and, to the demon's surprise, threw himself down onto his knees at his feet. "Am I doing well so far?"

"Don't get too excited," Sebastian said, frowning, but Grell beamed up at him. "What exactly do you hope to gain out of accomplishing this task?"

"Oh..." Grell looked mournful once more and quickly bent his head to remove Sebastian's shoes. "William took my scythe away again, and said I can never get it back, or even the scissors, or anything, unless I do this just right."

"Hmm." Sebastian thought William T. Spears was probably in the right keeping Grell out of the reaping business, but on the other hand, any opportunity to stick it to the Shinigami in general was one he would take. He supposed helping Grell was an acceptable sacrifice.

But he didn't have to make it easy on Grell. "Give me a foot massage while you're down there," he said, tilting his head to rest it on his closed fist, all the better to look regal and commanding, and also observe Grell's every move.

Grell looked up furtively, a flush rising to his cheeks. For a moment Sebastian expected him to launch into some flirtatious innuendo, but he only lowered his head again and removed his gloves, setting them aside. "Y-yes, Sebastian-sama..."

Well. That was new.

"Take off your coat, also," Sebastian said suddenly, just as Grell began to dig his fingers into the tender flesh of his toes. "I want to see more of you."

Grell's cheeks heated even further, though he certainly didn't look displeased. His manner reminded Sebastian a little of how he imagined Ciel would look when Sebastian finally had the opportunity to teach him some things about how to be a man - though Ciel would likely take it more stoically. Grell quickly leaped to his feet, shrugging out of the long woman's coat and moving to hang it up. The clothing he wore under it was scandalously revealing, of course, and Sebastian was given an attractive view of Grell's ass straining under the tiny boyshorts he wore as he hung up the coat on a hook near the door.

At that moment, the kettle began to whistle, and the Shinigami sprang to take it off the heat. He swung it out off the fire and fetched the tea service as he waited for the water to come off the boil. This time Sebastian kept silent, watching for any really major mistakes rather than giving pointers throughout the operation. He had already taught how to make tea, at least, even if he'd never reach the perfection of Sebastian's brew.

Besides, it was pleasant to merely watch. Grell might like to think of himself as a delicate woman, but his legs and arms were muscled, and his bare midriff twisted and flexed fetchingly as he moved, bending over to set the tea service down, and to check the water for temperature. The slight hollow that ran down his back where his spine was, disappearing into his shorts, made Sebastian want to lick his way down Grell's back and seek the few places that he couldn't see.

Despite how annoying he was, Sebastian had to admit that Grell was physically well-formed.

Grell finally set the service down and served the tea. His expression contorted with concentration as he added sugar and milk and poured, careful not to spill a drop. When he set the tea pot back down again, he did so with a sigh of obvious relief.

"You've done well. Now put that away," Sebastian said.

Leaving the tea cup at Sebastian's side, Grell put the rest of the service on the sideboard and then turned obediently to look at Sebastian, waiting for his next instruction. His hands wrung together slightly and the blush was still high on his cheeks, deepening as Sebastian let his eyes travel over his exposed body.

"Come back here and kneel," Sebastian said firmly, and Grell moved almost timidly back towards him. "And stop that," he added. "You're not attractive pretending to be someone else."

Grell squealed and pressed his bare hands to his cheeks, and Sebastian immediately regretted his words. "Sebastian-sama thinks I'm attractive?"

The Shinigami dropped enthusiastically to his knees and grabbed Sebastian's foot to resume the interrupted foot massage, but Sebastian jerked it out of his grip. "Not much," he said with a flick of his own hand, and Grell drooped. "But don't think I don't know you were pretending to be Ciel just now."

"Sebastian-sama wouldn't mind if I were Ciel, though," Grell said craftily, baring shark's teeth in a grin.

Sebastian allowed himself a shark's smile of his own, but then gave another dismissive flick of his fingers. "Ciel isn't here, and this is about instructing you to serve someone well. Tell me, is your Master a man or a woman?"

"Oh, he's _all_ man," Grell said with a sigh, giving an obvious shiver of delight.

Sebastian had to suppress an eyeroll. "Fine, well I have already given you some instruction in doing chores and other similar tasks in the past. You're likely to fail at all of them, so I figure I should teach you some things that play to your strengths," Sebastian said, sitting back so that he was all but lounging in his chair, and picking up his tea cup to sample Grell's work. Not bad, though not great. He should have steeped it a bit longer.

Despite the disappointing tea, Sebastian was enjoying himself. There was something incredibly satisfying in looking down at the Shinigami, his bare knees in contact with the wood at Sebastian's feet, the skin likely reddening and growing uncomfortable with every minute he spent down there, and yet Grell's crimson eyes were turned up towards him almost worshipfully.

"Play to my strengths?" Grell echoed, starry-eyed. "That sounds wonderful. You're a genius!"

Sebastian's lips curved and he dropped his hand to the top of Grell's head. Grell drew in a soft sound, something between a gasp and a moan, and Sebastian fisted his fingers in the thick crimson hair. Using that grip, he pulled Grell's head forward, parting his legs, so that Grell's nose almost came into contact with the growing bulge in Sebastian's pants.

"I don't think any explicit instruction is necessary," Sebastian purred.

Grell pushed his glasses up with a visibly trembling finger. "N-no, Sebastian-sama. I understand."

This time, Sebastian was pretty sure the reaction was genuine.

Grell reached up and unfastened Sebastian's pants, drawing the demon's thick cock out. Sebastian gentled his fingers in Grell's hair, petting him like a favoured dog. He doubted Grell intended to try to escape, and there was no sense in forcing him when the Shinigami could and would eagerly serve him in this task.

It was far more satisfying to see the way Grell's breathing began to speed up, the way he gazed down at Sebastian's member with almost worshipful reverence. Grell's sexual interest in Sebastian had been obnoxious for the most part, but Sebastian wasn't above exploiting it.

"Don't keep me waiting," Sebastian purred as Grell hesitated, stroking the sensitive flesh with one hand, his breath ghosting over the head. "You should obey orders promptly and in full."

"Yes...my Lord," Grell whispered, almost inaudible, and Sebastian felt more blood rush to his cock, which swelled a bit more in Grell's hand. The demon had to repress a moan - when had Grell's voice gotten so sexy?

Then all thought vanished for a few moments as Grell's mouth closed hot and wet over his cock.

Sebastian had intended to remain largely aloof, but he let out a groan despite himself, his eyes half-closing and his fingers tensing in Grell's thick hair. It had been a while, quite a while, after all. And Grell was unexpectedly talented in this area, easily taking the entire length of his cock into his mouth and doing things with his tongue that--

\--Well, Sebastian _had_ seen them before, but then he'd once dated a succubus.

Perhaps sensing Sebastian's enjoyment, Grell hummed with satisfaction, sending another spike of pleasure through him.

This wouldn't do at all.

Sebastian shuddered once, then closed his eyes, gathering his dignity. When he spoke, he sounded almost unaffected, as if Grell's talented tongue merely bored him. "Stop."

Grell stiffened and raised his head, letting the engorged member slip from his swollen lips. "D-did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding more shocked than nervous now.

"Mmm," Sebastian opened his eyes and smirked down at him. "No, I've just tired of this. You may undress me now."

"Oh... _oh_ ," Grell's eyes lit up. "Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian rose gracefully from his chair and stood still, gazing into the fire and sipping his tea as Grell moved around him. The shinigami's fingers brushed the back of his neck as he drew off his tailcoat, then against his chest and stomach as he undid each button of his shirt, as if the man couldn't stand not to touch him. Grell's tongue poked out a little between his sharp teeth, as if with intense concentration.

The operation took only a few minutes, just enough time for Sebastian to finish his tea as Grell knelt before him to take his pants off. Nude now, the demon glanced about, set the tea cup on the mantelpiece, and then gestured off-handedly to the bed. "Go. Lie down."

"Yes..." Grell said, the word a drawn-out hiss of excitement. "I'm happy to obey, my Lord."

"Perhaps your real Master won't be nearly so attractive to you," Sebastian said, watching Grell with a faint smirk as the shinigami all but skipped with joy across the room and sprawled out across the mattress with shocking wantonness. His red hair tumbled across the pillow, and he drew off his glasses, setting them aside on the bedside table with a clatter.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Grell said, visibly shivering and giving a little wriggle, just as he had before when Sebastian had asked after this unknown nobleman's gender.

To his own surprise, Sebastian suffered a pang of jealousy. How could this mysterious man measure up to him? How dare Grell look upon this sort of service with such anticipation when he thought of the man he was supposed to be serving, rather than thinking of it with dread?

Sebastian repressed an annoyed snort and strode across the room. "Turn over," he said, and he saw Grell's smile fade a tiny bit.

"But I want to see--"

"I'm not interested in what you want," Sebastian countered. "Your purpose is to serve me, is it not?"

Grell pouted, then squirmed around until he was stretched out on his stomach. His shirt rode up, displaying more of that lithe back, and Sebastian finally gave in to the urge he'd been repressing earlier. He bent over and licked a line up Grell's spine, tasting the salt of his skin and repressing a shiver of his own at the scent of his flesh. He smelled not-quite-human, close enough to awaken Sebastian's darker instincts and desires, but something subtly off about the scent - nothing Sebastian would have noticed if he didn't already know.

The shinigami gave a soft moan at the action, and Sebastian smiled. Perhaps Grell wouldn't be too unhappy about the arrangement after all.

Sebastian grasped Grell's hips and drew upwards, forcing Grell onto his knees. Grell crossed his arms and rested his head upon them, craning his neck to look back at Sebastian plaintively. Sebastian tugged his pants down, baring his ass, and pulled them off with a few efficient motions. Of course the slut didn't wear underwear.

"Are you going to spank me now, my Lord?" Grell asked, his eyes glittering and his lips stretching in a smile.

"Have you done something to deserve it?" Sebastian replied, reaching past Grell and rummaging in the drawer in the bedside table.

"Well," Grell said with great earnestness. "I've been so very _bad_."

"Exactly," Sebastian said, smirking. "I see no reason to reward you."

Pouting, Grell turned his face way with a sniff of irritation. His annoyance at not being spanked made Sebastian laugh, and he was still chuckling when he pushed the head of his lubricated cock into Grell's entrance, pushing smoothly into his body.

Grell yelped at the first penetration, and struggled as Sebastian pushed deeper into his body. The demon grunted and leaned over him, catching his arms and pinning his wrists to the mattress, his eyes closing as Grell's body clenched around him, sending sparks of pleasure through him.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Grell cried out tearfully, but Sebastian kissed him on the back of the neck, knowing it was all an act.

"Enjoy it," he purred, and Grell shivered and whimpered softly with each slow inch until Sebastian settled himself balls-deep in Grell's body.

Grell panted, his body heaving under Sebastian's weight, his protests quieted for the moment. Sebastian still held his wrists in a tight grip, and Grell pulled restlessly at the hold, as if testing Sebastian's strength. Yet despite all of his struggles, he seemed only to want to explore the limits of his bondage, not escape it.

How delightful.

Slowly Sebastian began to draw himself back out again, only to thrust deep into him again. Grell let out a piercing cry and began to struggle again, but Sebastian felt that he was only pulling and grinding against him to increase the sensations. With a grin spreading his lips, Sebastian began to thrust more quickly into Grell's willing body, the pleasure of the taking spiralling through his body and growing more and more intense with every movement, every slap of flesh against flesh, every cry that his thrusts ripped from Grell's lips.

The blowjob had been nice, but this was far more satisfying on a visceral level. The little cottage was filled with Grell's cries and the creaking of the bed. Their bodies grew slick with sweat and the musk of sex filled Sebastian's nostrils. He began to pant himself, to groan as Grell's body squeezed his deliciously.

Finally Grell let out an even louder scream, his body bucking and writhing under Sebastian's weight with even more abandon as he reached his climax. The incredible squeeze of Grell's body around Sebastian's cock pulled a cry from Sebastian's mouth, a long, low growl of pleasure as his own orgasm crashed over him and he spilled his seed into Grell's body with a few quick jerks and a final thrust.

Both men slumped low onto the bed, tangled in a sweaty heap and gasping. Sebastian felt Grell shift and moved to accommodate him, letting the redhead nestle himself against him and wrap his arms around his neck, too sated to object. Grell's lips found his throat, and Sebastian rumbled with pleasure at the little kisses Grell pressed to his skin.

Presently, Sebastian shifted once more and opened his eyes. He untangled himself from Grell and rose, finding his coat and extracting his watch. He popped it open and saw the second hand sweep past the 12, marking it precisely two in the morning.

"Two hours," he said, glancing back at Grell. "You're done. I must return to my duties now."

Grell muttered sleepily, then suddenly sat bolt upright and stared wide-eyed at Sebastian. "Really? Two hours already?"

Sebastian smirked faintly and moved to the water basin, wetting a cloth and cleaning himself, wetting his skin and cleaning off the worst of the sweat. It wouldn't do to have a servant of the Phantomhive household return to the house stinking of sex. "That's right."

The shinigami scrambled up and wriggled into his shorts without bothering with the niceties of hygiene. "And did I do well, Sebas-chan? Did I perform all of my duties correctly?"

Sebastian thought about that, hanging up the towel and crossing the room. He dressed as he reviewed the entirety of the two hours, aware of Grell's eager eyes upon him. "Yes," he said finally. "I'd say you did very well, all things considered."

Grell squealed and trotted to the door, pausing to grab his coat from the hook. He slipped into it, all but bouncing with his pleasure.

"Out of curiosity," Sebastian said, turning towards him before he could flee into the night. "I know most of the nobility in England in some fashion. Who are you supposed to serve?"

Grell grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, then glanced over his shoulder with a crafty grin. "You, Sebas-chan~ I was to please you for two hours, and I did, and now I can have my scythe back. Thank you~"

And then he vanished into the night with a trill of laughter, leaving Sebastian staring after him in consternation and confusion.

"If I'd known that," Sebastian complained to no one in particular. "I'd have made it a great deal more difficult!"


End file.
